If I die young
by SnitchFeather284
Summary: I'm still fairly new at this so suggestions are welcome!


**_Disclaimer-I don't own the Percy Jackson series or song_**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

Annabeth know that the life of a demi-god is never safe, that with every corner you turn your just one step closer to death. That still doesn't stop her from hoping not to die in battle but in the arms of her love.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

Percy can't stop thinking of what will happen to his mother as he walks into battle. If he dies will she be okay. She'll have Paul to take care of her but will that be enough. Percy prays that he'll be able to watch her, making sure that she stays happy.

_The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_  
_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

Connor watches as the battle rages on looking for his love. He sees the spear but cannot say a thing before it's driven through her heart. He feels the pain as if his own. He sees the life leave her eyes taking half his heart with her.

_The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_  
_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

Katie has pictured what her trial might be like plenty of times before. She hopes for Elysium but will she be pure hearted enough or will she be forced to the fields of punishment or the forever fields of Asphodel.

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_

Travis loves Katie. He knows she worries of death. Who wouldn't fear Thanatos. As she thrashes around in her cabin all he can do is whisper reassurance until she wakes. He never worried himself of what would come after death that is until he and his love are crushed by falling debris, dying together. Arm in arm, hand in hand.

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done_  
_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

Thalia always hated how war only ended once the list of deaths is too long to read anymore. Peoples friends, family, loves all gone from the world because of one stupid move. Thalia was never as smart as the Athena children but she knew when something was painfully wrong and seeing her friends dead all around her she knew this was the one battle they wouldn't win, couldn't win.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

Reyna wasn't immune to death even if she was a daughter of war. She let her heart get in the way and took the knife for Jason. Even if it wasn't her Jason anymore, she couldn't help but love him. She felt the poisoned blade sink into her shoulder and felt the burst of pain. The poison was slowly leaking to her heart. The queen was being knocked off her pedestal and she could do nothing about it. She watched as Jason knelt over her trying to heal the wound but it was futile in her last few seconds of life she whispers the haunting words 'I love you'.

_The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

He sings to her like he used to her to sleep when they were younger. As he sees her wound all of the memories flood back into his mind like a tidal wave. Pictures flash before him. Upon hearing those three words he leant down and kissed her forgetting the battle around them.

_The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys  
And I'll wear my pearls_


End file.
